


A Promise To An Old Friend

by Siri_Kenobi12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Cried Writing This, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Funeral, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace Windu is a good jedi master, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Force, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: “I told you I had a bad feeling...” the core accent was heavier than normal, thick with emotion. “I’m sorry I misstepped and got seperated...I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough…” he struggled with a coherent thought, until finally he said. “It should’ve been me.”“Do you have any idea how much of a headache your Master would be causing me right now if it HAD been you?” Mace folded his arms into the oversized sleeves of his robe.[Mace and Obi-Wan have a heart to heart before Qui-Gon’s funeral.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	A Promise To An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Originally this was going to be my epilogue for “Tested” - the other one I wrote actually fits better with that story so I had to shelve this one. But, I really liked writing Mace so much in that story that I decided to post this as it’s own thing. 
> 
> You don’t have to read “Tested” to understand what’s going on, but this does reference events in that story.

It was the middle of the night, though sleep eluded him. Between the constant singing this lush planet seemed to emit through the Living Force and his own emotions Mace Windu was unable to rest and therefore found himself instead wandering the hallways of the royal palace in the city of Theed. 

The forty-eight year old Korun Master realistically knew he needed to try and rest, he had a rather difficult day in front of him tomorrow. The Council would finish deliberating on several key topics which included the possible return of the Sith and what that meant for the Order, not to mention the training of Anakin Skywalker (they decided to table the Chosen One argument at least), and of course the knighting of Obi-Wan Kenobi. All of this would then be followed by the funeral of one of his closest childhood friends. 

It would be a very long day, he really should be sleeping. 

But instead he found himself quietly making his way towards one of the lower levels of the palace, his boots echoing on the marble staircase. He nodded at the guards who hadn’t been expecting his presence, but he was still granted full access to the palace without any argument. The Naboo seemed resolute in their gratitude towards the Jedi, something Mace wouldn’t abuse or take for granted as it had been hard earned. 

He ducked into a dimly lit room, the sconces on the walls were lit by actual flame instead of electricity. Naboo celebrated beauty, artists were among their most respected citizens so that left the majority of the city and especially the palace to be covered in ornate paintings, carvings and sculptures. This room was almost bare, a stark contrast to even his bedroom. The only decorative sculptures were of beautiful young women (not unlike the Queen and her handmaids) all with long wings sprouting from their backs. The glow of the lamps gave each of them an ethereal glow. 

The Jedi Master slowly approached one of the memorial preparation chambers. This is where the Naboo tended to their dead prior to cremation (or before entombment). This is where he knew the body of Qui-Gon Jinn rested, and he had come to say a private farewell. 

Funeral rites for the Jedi were a very private thing, something each Jedi must decide for themselves. Most have the desire to be cremated at the Temple, surrounded by their brothers and sisters in the Force. Others, like Qui-Gon Jinn, requested to be cremated on the planet where their spirit had transferred into the Force and to have their ashes spread there.

He moved the red, silk curtain and took in the scene in front of him. The vessel that once held the Maverick Jedi was lying on a hoverbed, dressed in his Jedi attire. His dark brown boots had been carefully shined, his tunics pressed and his belt while missing his lightsaber had also been polished. His dark brown cloak was wrapped tightly to cover the fatal wound in his abdomen. Mace had of course already seen Jinn’s body, they had to inspect the cause of death as a Council, but seeing him now, for the last time brought a tidal wave of emotions to the otherwise stoic Master. 

It was then that movement at the head of the hoverbed caught his eye. A young man was kneeling next to Qui-Gon’s head, combing out the fallen Master’s long hair. The Padawan was so engrossed in his task he hadn’t noticed the presence of the Council Member. Mace suddenly felt like he was intruding on a personal moment and turned to leave when a sob broke the silence. 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan burying his face into his deceased Master’s hair. The young man had been so careful in guarding his emotions ever since the Council had arrived, his shields had been so strongly erected that Mace and Yoda had been concerned. He was glad to see the Apprentice accepting his grief, it was the first step to letting it go. He decided once again he was intruding and once again turned to leave when Obi-Wan's voice stopped him cold. 

“I told you I had a bad feeling...” the core accent was heavier than normal, thick with emotion. “I’m sorry I misstepped and got seperated...I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough…” he struggled with a coherent thought, until finally he said. “It should’ve been me.” 

“Do you have any idea how much of a headache your Master would be causing me right now if it HAD been you?” Mace folded his arms into the oversized sleeves of his robe. 

His voice startled the younger man, causing him to drop his Master’s hair and jump to his feet. If the situation wasn’t so tragic it would’ve been comical to see the normally agile Obi-Wan Kenobi stumble as he tried to bow towards the Council Member. 

“I’m sorry Master Windu, I um...I didn’t think anyone would be awake.” Kenobi said, apologetically. 

“Looks like you and I had the same thought.” Mace purposely didn’t draw attention to the fact that Obi-Wan was trying to discreetly wipe the tears from his cheeks. “I truly didn’t mean to intrude, Padawan Kenobi. I just, I had come to pay my respects to Master Jinn.”

Two glassy blue/grey orbs looked up at him, and the weight of the grief, fear and self loathing spilling into the Force nearly knocked him down. Mace took a step closer to the Padawan who remained rooted in one place. 

“Your Master and I were crechemates, did you know that?” He asked, and the Padawan shook his head. “Yeah, I’ll deny it if you say anything but Qui-Gon, Tahl and I used to sneak out nearly every weekend to go dancing in the lower levels.”

“You snuck out? Wait, my Master DANCED!?” Obi-Wan asked with a shuddering breath. 

“Not very well, but that never seemed to stop him.” Mace replied. “Much to Tahl’s chagrin.” 

“So, you and Qui-Gon really were friends?” Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. 

“We were, I might even go so far as to call him my best friend.” Mace moved closer to the corpse in the center of the room. 

“I apologize, but that’s really tough to imagine.” Obi-Wan said.

Mace chuckled. “We don’t always have to agree with everything our friends say or do. By the way, how’s Quinlan Vos doing these days?”

“Point taken.” Obi-Wan let out an amused snort.

A silence fell between them, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Obi-Wan moved back towards Qui-Gon’s head, reaching out to braid the long chestnut hair. 

“He’d always braid his hair before bed,” Obi-Wan said as a way of an explanation. “Just feels appropriate.” 

“He used to tell me that he grew his hair out after he was knighted to make me jealous.” Mace ran a hand over his bald head and Obi-Wan tried to stifle a laugh. “Truth be told I think he did it just to piss off your Grand-Master.” 

“I think he grew it out because maintaining a shorter style would require too much maintenance.” Obi-Wan added and Mace nodded in agreement. “And then once he started having Padawans around to brush all the tangles out...”

Mace watched as Obi-Wan’s face crumbled, he now realized why the Apprentice had been brushing his Master’s hair. It had obviously been a shared ritual between not just a Master and Padawan, but a father and son. 

“Of course, I hadn’t done it in years…” his voice cracked. “I was far too busy with my studies, far too old I had told him.”

“He understood, Obi-Wan.” Mace said, softly. “We Masters might wish you could all stay Junior Padawans forever, because that just means you still have need for us. But we also look forward to the day when we can be equals, and friends. Trust me.” 

“He asked me if I’d be willing to brush his hair on our voyage back to Naboo,” Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched as he relived the memory. “I knew it was his way of getting me to talk to him, but after that Council meeting where he…”

_ ‘Renounced you,’ _ Mace’s thoughts supplied the unspoken ending to his sentence.

“I told him no, because I couldn’t face him. I was just too angry. I suggested he have Anakin do it.” Obi-Wan continued. “It was petty and not the Jedi way...I should’ve just made the effort, because now...What am I going to do without him?”

The Padawan crumbled in on himself, crying silent tears. Mace sat down on the stone floor, next to the sobbing Apprentice, making sure they were close enough that their shoulders touched. 

“You know about ten years ago, your Master asked me very nearly the same question about you.” Mace said, softly. “We had just found you after Zan Arbor abducted you, and we weren’t sure if you were going to make it.” 

Red rimmed eyes looked up at the Korun Master in curiosity. 

“Your Master was beside himself. I had never seen him so afraid.” Mace continued. “Not Xanatos or even Tahl had worried him as much as the thought of losing you did.” 

A sniffle was the only response Obi-Wan could muster. 

“And I am going to tell you the same thing I said to him all those years ago.” He held the younger man’s gaze, intently. “ You will allow yourself a moment to reflect on the light he brought into your life. And you will honor his sacrifice by doing the most good in this galaxy that you can. I know without a doubt it’s what your Master would want you to do.” 

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes again and nodded. Sitting back up on his knees to finish the braid. Mace watched for a moment before venturing into another topic. 

“The boy is not your responsibility you know,” Mace said, thoughtfully. “You don’t have to do this Obi-Wan.” 

The shift in Obi-Wan’s posture was subtle, but noticeable. His back straightened and he almost looked like he was preparing himself for a fight. He tied off Qui-Gon’s braid, rose to his feet and laid it gently on the bed, draping it over his fallen Master’s shoulder. 

“That’s where you’re wrong Master Windu, I do have to do this.” He answered, keeping his eyes fixed on Qui-Gon’s pale face. 

“I know that Qui-Gon made you promise, but you know he says things in the moment.” Mace argued, sympathetically. “Even he’d take a step back and realize he was being unfair to you. He knew all your life all you ever wanted was to be a Jedi Knight…”

“My promise to my Master does not negate my status as a Knight.” Obi-Wan finally turned to him. “Unless that is the Council’s decision.” 

“That’s not what I meant Obi-Wan, of course you’re going to be knighted.” Mace sighed. “You defeated a Sith Lord for Force sake. But if you take on the boy as an Apprentice you are immediately jumping into the role of Master, you’re giving up your opportunity to experience the galaxy, the freedom to stretch your legs - to know how to work on your own.” 

“Perhaps I don’t wish to be alone,” Obi-Wan’s voice was so full of sincerity it nearly broke Windu’s heart. “When I was focused on myself, when I allowed us to be separated...being alone is what got my Master killed.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I mean no disrespect Master, I know you’re only trying to help.” Obi-Wan desperately hoped he wouldn’t cry again. “But, Anakin is my responsibility. Qui-Gon was very specific. If the Force didn’t want me to train Anakin then he would’ve made me promise to see that the boy is trained by anyone...and then maybe he would have...have…”

“Said something about you.” Mace supplied. “About what you meant to him.” 

Obi-Wan looked away, feeling ashamed. 

“I have to believe that the Force wants Anakin Skywalker to learn at my side. Because for me to believe otherwise…” The Padawan closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “It would mean that the last twelve years meant nothing to him...I just can’t allow myself to believe otherwise Master Windu.”

Mace rose to his feet and walked over to his deceased friend. He looked down at Qui-Gon and realized that Obi-Wan had a point. He knew how important Kenobi had become in Jinn’s life, for him to first forget Obi-Wan’s existence in the Council chambers and then to make his dying words to be only about Skywalker had puzzled the Korun Master at first. Perhaps it really was the will of the Force that Skywalker be trained. Mace realized he would need to come up with a strong argument to convince the rest of the Council, but he’d do all he could to help Obi-Wan fulfill his dying Master’s last wish. He owed his friend that much.

Who knows, maybe they had been wrong about the boy. 

“Goodbye old friend.” Mace spoke loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear him, leaning over the body lying in front of him. “I’ll do my best to keep your former Apprentice in line.” 

Obi-Wan huffed in mock offense. 

“I’ll watch out for him Qui, you have my word.” Mace whispered. “Rest easy now.” 

The younger Jedi averted his eyes, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. Mace gently placed a kiss to Qui-Gon’s forehead before turning to leave. He stopped and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder, affectionately as he passed by him. 

“You really should try to get some rest, Padawan.” Mace said. “Tomorrow is going to be exhausting. And something tells me that Skywalker does not sleep in.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, reaching up and gripping Mace’s hand. “Thank you, Master Windu.” 

Mace offered him a warm yet sad smile before turning towards the curtain. He stopped one last time, looking at Obi-Wan from over his shoulder. 

“He was by the way.”

“I’m sorry Master, he was what?” Obi-Wan asked with a tilt of his head.

“Proud of you.” Mace said reverently. “We all are.” 

Tears threatened to make another appearance, but Obi-Wan pushed them back. He bowed towards the Council Member who in turn bowed to the Apprentice. 

“May the Force be with you Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Mace said. “Pass on what you have learned from your Master.”

“I promise.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

The next day felt like a blur, the decision to knight Obi-Wan had been unanimous, however to allow him to train Anakin had been a lively debate. But in the end Mace had fought hard and won, and the team of Skywalker and Kenobi was born. 

Qui-Gon’s funeral was a somber affair, in stark contrast to the celebration scheduled for the following morning. Mace kept a careful eye on Qui-Gon’s lineage during the ceremony, Kenobi kept his shields locked tight and his face mostly hidden beneath his hood while Skywalker did his absolute best to stay still at his side. He watched as Obi-Wan turned to address the boy, unable to make out the words, but he could tell by the resolved look in his eyes that he had told the boy about the Council’s decision. To his credit Anakin reacted reverently and respectfully, and Obi-Wan placed an arm over the former slave’s shoulder. Despite the heavy loss left by Qui-Gon’s death as well as the darkness felt by the return of the Sith, something in that moment felt right in the Force.

Mace just hoped Qui-Gon had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I have fallen in love with writing soft Mace Windu!! I feel like we need so much more of him in our lives. I also really liked the idea that it was Mace who ended up convincing the Council to accept Anakin. 
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
